Summer at Potter's
by CCSobsession
Summary: Hah, I'm not sure if they have a fanfiction like this out, and this is my first SLASH fic...but, Draco gets stuck at Harry's house for the summer, and you know the rest. D+H!


Summer at Potter's  
  
By: CCSObsession  
  
Disclaimer: Frankly, I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter, although I hope I will someday. Therefore, I ask you to take this disclaimer seriously and to NOT sue me. Since all I am doing is writing for fans out there who love SLASH. Thank you very much.  
  
---  
"Once we arrive at home, Draco, you will study other magical arts in the wizarding world," Lucius lectured continuously. "You will study about other magic used such as in China, Japan, Africa, and many others. Perhaps it's about time for you to expand on your power. Rather than always using a wand and incantations, you will learn how to summon with your bare hands when you are at need. It will be essential for you to learn this when it becomes the time for you to help the Dark Lord."  
  
Draco merely said, "Yes." Draco didn't even bother listening.  
  
"After all, your performance at school is utterly horrible. You can't even beat that damn mudblood, Granger. Even that Potter bastard could curse you, and all those other unworthy mudbloods," Lucius said, eyeing Draco's face, who had just been healed from the curses thrown by Harry and his buds.  
  
Draco sighed and nodded again, this was becoming routine every time he came home from Hogwarts. He muttered to himself, "No shit, father." Lucius didn't hear him; he was too busy rambling off other ways to improve the Malfoy name.   
  
When they arrived home at the Malfoy manor, Draco immediately walked up to his room, knowing the house elves would gather up his things and bring them up. He slammed onto the bed, fingering his face. It was now smooth and silky again, but the humiliation! When the sweets woman had come and poked them awake, he could hear the sniggers of the other Hogwarts students. Not only that, but when he got off from the train with his ugly face, he felt horrible. What would that DO to his reputation! "What does Potter know anyway? He has no father," he shouted vehemently inside. But then again, did he have one? Perhaps a façade of one, but never did he have a father. Neither did Draco have a mother. They were all just petty figures of society with evil plots. Exhausted, Draco clambered on his silky bed and fell asleep. Having dinner was too much of an ordeal tonight; he'd rather go to sleep without dinner.  
  
When he woke up the next day by the early sun, there were fearful elves clambering around his bed.  
  
"Care to wake me up as well as the rest of the house, will you?" he shouted cruelly at the house elves. Flicking the hair out of his eyes, he continued yelling at them.  
  
"We sorry, master Draco!" Although they had been as quiet as feathers falling to the ground, he enjoyed bullying them. He sighed and threw a disgusted look on the house elves as he got out of bed to go to the bathroom. The floor was ice cold, as he pattered barefoot. As he passed a few mirrors, he smirked. Draco Malfoy was as sexy as ever, even in his pajamas and messy hair.  
  
He took a towel off the rack and started washing his face. Fluffy white and was magically filled with 'anti-acne cream' was the best brand for growing men of power like him. His hair was wet and spiked in such a way that he though it looked good on him, as in, better than usual.  
  
Soon enough he paraded down to the breakfast table, wearing his tight green shirt and black pants. Kicking a few elves out of his way, he sat down at his appointed spot at the table. Mother and Father were there, too, reading the paper and looking at themselves in the mirror to check their appearances. "So, Draco, today you start your training. This new plan had better raise your magic skills, or I don't know what I will do with you."  
  
A plate of toast and eggs appeared in front of Draco, his favorite. Grabbing a fork and knife, he tucked in. Delicately drinking the milk, he looked at his father and said, "So I shall."  
  
The studying was actually very interesting. He didn't know that some Chinese magic had strips of paper with complex words written on them that were spells. Or did he not know that some Japanese magic was sort of like Chinese magic. Apparently, in both magics, beads were also very important, as well as the sweet-smelling sticks labeled incense.   
  
After several weeks of studying, he finally was getting a little of the skill. He could read Chinese and Japanese to the smallish of extents, although his accent was atrocious. "Bloody language, why the hell is it so complex!" It had its uses, though. Learning how to summon up little figments of imaginations in the ickle elves' minds were always fun to do. Seeing the elves run around in circles shouting, "They is attacking me!" Not only that, but this way the Ministry of Magic couldn't bother him about using 'magic' during the summer. Technically, it wasn't exactly wizarding magic (with wands, anyway).  
  
Still, he'd rather be working on his potions' skills. Poring over many books after a few weeks, he found a spy spell that he would like to try. Perhaps on Potter, and see how he probably lives like a king, and gets served like one, he thought derisively. After chanting some poorly yet efficient enough Chinese a portal of Harry popped up. Draco watched with interest as he struggled with his homework. Potter apparently was working in a dark place, was that how muggles lived, in the dark? How primitive. Screaming, in the background, at Harry. "You worthless piece of scum!" Draco smirked, so Potter wasn't lying about his crapful family. He deserved this type of treatment. A woman came in, probably Potter's guardian or someone, and started castigating Harry like there was no end in time. "Muggles." It was getting boring, so Draco closed off the portal, at least he thought so. "Wo, Draco Malfoy, han ni ba wo dai jing chu, (translation: I, Draco Malfoy, asks of you to send me in)" he pronounced, trying to read the words correctly.  
  
"SHIT!" he shouted as a wind blew around him. The book he was holding came apart in his hands, but was still clutching several pages of the book. His WAND! He needed his wand! What the fuck was happening! The wind was getting stronger, and did he hear chanting? He struggled against the wind, which was scratching his skin with whips of air. A startled person in the background opened the door to his study room, "What in Voldemort's name are you DOING?!"  
  
"Father," Draco said panicky. He's found out. "Shi—" The wind whirled around him so fast, he disappeared. A "crack" told him his wand was just snapped. Now he was in trouble.  
  
He didn't finish his sentence, because he had just landed on a black haired and green-eyed boy. "Oh shit," he said again. "Oh shit." He looked at his spliced wand and repeated the phrase over several times. Now he couldn't get home, broke his fifty galleon wand, and was at his WORST enemy's house.   
"OH SHIT!" shouted Harry. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
  
"POTTER? Of all that could happen, I'm here!" Draco said disgustingly. His hair was covered in dust, this was like Floo powder. He felt slightly green, and his breakfast welled up in his throat. "BLEGH!" he spit as he threw up on Harry.  
  
The measure of disgust on Harry's face was almost priceless. "Fuck, Malfoy!" He glared at the blond boy and shouted, "FUCK" again.  
  
Draco just glared at Harry and rebuked himself in the inside. 'Why the fuck did he make a mistake? Why did he even have to spy on Harry in the first place!"   
  
Harry opened his mouth, about to tell Malfoy to get out, but then the ominous pound of Uncle Vernon made Harry push Draco under the bed. With a yelp he disappeared under Harry's extremely dusty bed.  
  
An enraged Uncle Vernon came inside glaring, with his face purple as usual. "What are you DOING?! Can't you see I'm holding my business meeting, tonight?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Uncle Vernon," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Uncle Vernon responded with a slam of the door, that didn't shut too quietly. Draco rolled out from under the bed, coughing with dust and his face covered with dirty socks. "Don't you CLEAN your bed?"  
  
"No. That's not the point. Now, answer me Malfoy, why the fuck are you here?"  
  
"I uh…"  
  
"You want? Your deatheater father asked you to come and spy on me or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then WHY?" Harry demanded. "You, go home! You nearly got me mutilated by my uncle!"  
  
"So? That must be fun to watch."  
  
"Just answer," Harry said.  
  
Draco's retort faded from his lips, he had to say, otherwise he would have no way out. "I was doing a spell."  
  
"A spell, you say?" Harry said. "Wouldn't your wand get confiscated?"  
  
"No, absolutely not. I was working on my Chinese magic skills. Apparently you won't be penalized for practicing other magics. Must be some loophole in the law. But anyway. I was doing a spell, and it went haywire, must've pronounced some of the Chinese wrong, and I landed HERE."  
"Well, do another one and go home!" Harry said.  
  
"I can't, I need to study the books. All I have is several pages of paper from the book," Draco said, holding them up in his fist. "My wand snapped anyway, and you aren't in any position to help me get out of here anyway."  
  
"How did you know…never mind," Harry said. "Wouldn't your family wonder where you are?"  
  
"No, my family is very busy in the summer," he lied easily. They would murder me first. "Don't you have an owl or something we could use?"  
  
"Hedwig? That's a good idea!" Harry looked at his cage and then it sunk on him. Hedwig was off delivering a letter to Sirius. "He's um…sending a long distance letter to one of my friends," he lied awkwardly.  
  
"Then could I sleep here for awhile, and then when I figured out a spell to get home I could leave?" Draco hesitantly suggested. As much as he abhorred the idea, he couldn't think of anything else.  
"WHAT! YOU! SLEEP! HERE! LIVE! HERE!" Harry managed out difficultly.  
  
"YES! THAT! IS! WHAT! I! SAID! Apparently, Potter, you don't talk in complete sentences very often," Draco mocked.  
  
"Couldn't we call the ministry?" Harry asked.  
  
"Impossible. Until your bird gets back. Or, I could use your broom," he suggested. "Although I doubt that you would ever trust me with it. And if you and me were flying on the same broom, I assure you that my family will shoot you down, therefore taking me with you."  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't. How typical of the Malfoy family, though," Harry said coldly.  
  
"Then I can live here?" Draco said. "I mean, how can you even LIVE here? Subsist is a better word."  
  
"Don't go insulting where I live right now, I could kick you out if I want," Harry said softly.  
"No, Potter. You couldn't."  
  
"Yes, I could."  
  
"No, Potter, you couldn't. Even being your arch nemesis, you could never through me out to die," Draco said calmly. "You're too heroic, unlike me."  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Oro, this is my first attempt at a SLASH fic, so I apologize for its crappiness. 


End file.
